Obito's Dimension
by Rain Dove
Summary: Oneshot. Kaguya's dimensions were far more interesting than Obito's. So allow me to perhaps spice up the drab world of white platforms in black space.


A broken Uchiha Obito surveys the grisly battlefield one last time. So little ago, his heart was erupting with emotion. The desire to save Rin. The foreboding of his vision from his eye in Kakashi. The disbelief. The rage. And now?

He is absolutely still, heart rate slowing to normal. He watches as pools of blood from each fresh corpse flow freely, joining, intermingling, until he finds himself standing in a horrifying pool of blood. He peers downwards, perhaps hoping that he would be able to see his reflection. In spite of the terrible circumstances, he feels only capable of curiosity. He squints at the blood, yearning to know. Are his eyes - or rather, his one eye - still that of a human? Is he still Obito?

"It is unfortunate that blood is so thick," he finds himself saying to the spiral Zetsu clone. Guruguru does not respond, still marveling at the former's power. The Uchiha tries to tear his eyes away from the blood, but he cannot. Everywhere he looks, blood drips.

"It's raining blood," he whispers, staring at the bodies impaled high above the ground by Wood Release. He turns away and casts his eyes downward. But there is only another corpse.

"Rin…" This time, his voice is barely a croak. He is suddenly aware that her body is being further stained crimson every second from the blood pouring everywhere. Her own wound ceased to bleed long ago.

"I have to get her out of here," he says, mostly to himself, but Guruguru hears.

"You want to bury her?"

"Leaving her here...would just be a bigger stain...in this broken world." Obito picks up the corpse of Nohara Rin. He holds her gently, as a lover would. He hesitates. "I don't know where to put her. I don't want anyone to be able to find her."

"Easy solution," Guruguru says cheerfully. "You notice your Sharingan has quite the new ability? It seems to be a space-time ninjutsu. Maybe you have your own pocket dimension."

Obito sees no problem in that suggestion. He actives his Mangekyo Shargingan and promptly warps out of the scene.

Black. And white...platforms.

"Wow." Guruguru snorts. "Your dimension is kind of crappy. Like the poop you never tell me about."

Obito looks around. "Can I even bury Rin...in this stuff?" He strikes the white ground with his foot, finding it very solid.

"Does it matter?" Guruguru says. "It's your dimension, right? Shouldn't you be able to change things to whatever you want?"

The scene shifts. They now stand in a cemetery. Obito is surprised. "Can I really do anything I want here?"

"Seems like it," Guruguru remains cheerful.

Suddenly, Obito develops an expression of complete relief. "...Anything?" He lets Rin's body fall, and it dematerializes before his eyes.

They suddenly stand in Konoha. Just outside Training Ground 7.

"Oy, Obito! Come on, you're late again!" A female voice cries out.

Obito runs towards the source.

* * *

><p>"Lord Third, the delegates from Amegakure are here."<p>

Hiruzen sighed, wondering what Hanzo wanted now. Ame and Konoha didn't quite have the best of relationships, and Hiruzen had a hunch that Danzo had some kind of project or connection with Hanzo in Ame.

He slowly stood, loosening his old muscles.

He opened the door, and stared into the purple concentric pattern of two Rinnegan.

* * *

><p>"A peace treaty with all the other elemental nations?" Obito sits up in shock, staring at Rin with unbelieving eyes.<p>

"Exactly!" Rin answers, tracking a cloud. "That one looks like a dog, by the way."

"Does not," Obito pouts, playfully tickling her. Then he presses, "How did they do it?"

Rin sits up, batting his hand away. She shrugs. "Maybe they were in a good mood at the summit?"

Obito stares for a long while and then envelops Rin in a tight hug.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She laughs and tries to escape.

"Don't you see what this means? We can live normally now, in peace. In happiness."

* * *

><p>"Why are doing this again?" Asuma complained. "And why are you even here? I thought you joined the ANBU."<p>

"Idiot," Kakashi smacked Asuma upside the head.

"Kakashi! You should not abuse your teammates!" Gai admonished.

Kakashi shrugged. "He of all people should know what's going on. Don't you ever talk to your father anymore?"

Gai decided to enlighten Asuma. "The Akatsuki have arranged peace between us and Iwa. We must support our new allies to gain their confidence. The three of us are hunting an Iwa missing-nin."

"Which one?"

"Some blonde haired terrorist maniac," Kakashi drawled.

* * *

><p>Smack! Something hits Obito upside the head. The world swirls around him for a moment, and he finds himself suddenly alone.<p>

He looks behind him, and finds something very odd. An arm, severed from the elbow, sits before him. He kicks it over. It rolls, revealing a mouth on the palm of the hand. The mouth sticks its tongue out at him. Obito growls in annoyance.

The world swirls, and the arm is gone. Then, he is with Rin again.

* * *

><p>"You did it, Yahiko," Nagato whispered, gazing around at the huge crowd below them. He, Yahiko, and Konan are standing on a balcony, ready to address citizens of every nation. Even the former Kages stand, at the front of the crowd, with eyes full of admiration and respect.<p>

"No, Nagato." Yahiko smiled. "You did it. I may have been the leader, but you were our heart. You kept us going through all conflicts. You mediated all the troubles the nations had with each other."

Konan giggled. "Stop being silly. We all did it. Together. The way it should be. The way the world should work."

Even Nagato couldn't hold back a wide grin as Yahiko stepped forward to address the united elemental nations.

* * *

><p>"We've been at peace for so many years now," Rin whispers. "The normal life is amazing."<p>

Obito just smiles, something that he hasn't stopped doing for years. "Care for a dance?"

Rin giggles, and they break into a slow dance under the moonlight.

* * *

><p>The nations were friends now, united by the now legendary Akatsuki peace group through decades of hard work. Yet Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. The reason for said feeling stood before him, perfectly preserved in its container.<p>

Deidara's arm, severed in battle so many years ago and sent away into the other dimension his eye from Obito provided. And yet, not long after the battle, Kakashi had been smacked upside the head. Of course, he had blamed Asuma for it, but then he found the arm.

And it wasn't just the arm.

Littered before Kakashi was his collection of items that the other dimension kept sending back to him.

And so Kakashi tried something he had never done before.

He warped into the other dimension.

There, he beheld a very strange spectacle. In a world of solid white platforms, in one corner, there was a dried up husk of spiral white that looked to be half eaten. On a different, much larger platform, there stood an emaciated man with a single Sharingan eye, holding a small girl's skeleton close to him and dancing with the most peaceful and joyful expression that Kakashi had ever seen.

**A/N: I figured that since Kishimoto has made Hashirama's cells the solution to almost everything, I may as well make them capable of providing barely sufficient nourishment over several decades.**


End file.
